dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Africa
1122x358 543 Rhino Mountain concept 2d fantasy environment mountain africa african plain trees landscape sunny day adventure.jpg Tumblr o60fl2BTq51tu8sz5o1 400.gif Tumblr nak6rtl4Cf1rkf2rso1 500.gif History/Orgin T'Chaka_(Earth-616)_03.jpg ''- ''World War III Africa despite its bitter history it remains today one of the most superior nation in technological advancements, life expectancy and financial stability. For, ages Africa - has become a nation most notable for its stillness. During the events of World War III - Africa then currently ran by King Abiyoe Matumbo approached by President of the United States George W.Bush in terms of his help during the war, but while things seemed quite sure at the moment. Things went south, Abiyoe was never fond of George, he insisted in helping George with only the agreement that they kept their war from his foreign soil if Africa agreed to supplying them with both men and equipment. However, the thought of helping such a man sickened him Especially, since George refused Africa's help during the events of both Hurricane Katrina and 9/11. 2900071-wakanda_t_chaka_bp_v4_issue_3__un.jpg It was than - Abiyoe understood and realized that the Westerners care had not been for their people but their wealth alone. Abiyoe ran his people with a more honorable and attentive belief. He wasn’t a dictator as most people with the crown were believed to be - he was simply known as a man for his people or as the Westerners teased “A Socialist on a Throne.” Despite, the stereotypes Africa still suffers today due to the fabricated fiction created by Westernized Hollywood. Referring to their beliefs as Voodoo, Black Magic - demon worship etc. Nonetheless, those aren’t the beliefs they follow at all. 50f18c02bbb52155ecd3bd53009e5c3e.jpg The Nation of Africa worship comes from what they know as “Post - Evolution”. Whispers - of god like beings such as the mungu's shujaa. While no one has ever seen these creatures with their own eyes, accusations were made to the point some believing there were Godly Apes - having gone through evolution once before with the physiology nearest to a human being it wasn’t too far of a jump, however, some mentioned tales of the gods having a more feline approach - the gods having both claws and whiskers. It then became fins and scales, this lead to a great divide in the country. The nation feared that if they worshipped a false god nothing but punishment would come of it. Abiyoe, however believed a different story. While, the idea of a Lion God did seem reasonable to him, he couldn’t ignore the fact that he first came across a mungu's shujaa. Despite him being young at the time he refused to believe his eyes had been deceiving him. Nor, did he feel he as if he came across one without a reason. He described it as being a Puma God. It’s fur was a mystical black - almost as if his fur was made from the fabrics of the universe itself with eyes built to represent the glowing yellow embers of a star. It also, spoke with a voice that came off with several tones and tempos, like within his vocals had been a backing of immortal instruments absent of its conductor, and while a few many believed the words their king preached there was still some who refused the idea and still placed their beliefs above his. However, as King Abiyoe stuck to his thoughts and requested that everyone there believed it too. But, they refused not only was a Puma God not believable at the moment but Abioye was simply a child when he seen this creature. The fact that he believed they’d follow him through something he seen through a child's eyes alone had been outrageous. So, while a few many objected in silence there were a few others who decided to act on their thoughts and refused to await the consequences they may suffer if they followed the King Blindly and so the 7 Day War began…. -'' 7 Day War For 7 days - Africa was under war within its own borders, a 4 way war between those who believed in the Puma God, Lion God, Ape God and Reptile God. The Puma’s - were quite more tactile and advanced in resources. The Lion cult - seemed to have been in the upper hand in battle, though Abiyoe would never admit it but he was being bested by his brother Kolekk Matumbo. Four Kings - 'Adewake Matumbo - King : ''Puma Cult'' 1zc1w15.png ''- Adewale Matumbo - Prince'' tumblr_o0ub90iJqk1tf70vho1_1280.jpg ''- O'Tulu Matumbo - Prince 2nd Son'' 4624848-tumblr_nh0kldtlrr1r1fbqco1_500.jpg - ''O'lekk Matumbo - King ( Chieftan) : '''''Lion/Tiger Cult 1143012-raikage_updated_by_ntocha.jpg -'' Almao - King (Chieftan) : 'Ape Cult' Man-Ape_Portrait_Art.png -''' Xun Michobi - King (Chieftan) ' Reptile Cult 5937a2f345f0e736539c5201a0a4acc4_zps7d5fff89.jpg '' - A'Zuno Michobi - Prince (Pre-Chieftan)'' chapel_by_crazymic-d5v3qzi.jpg Jericho Serizawa - 13438861_1653162155009075_649373240465248180_n.jpg The Bewitched Essence City Defense~Serizawa Nation The League of Nations was an intergovernmental organisation founded on the day of the Abomination of the world of Persia the Deist Conference that ended the First World War. Eons ago back when the Five Oni's roamed the world there was a beast The One winged Dragon who caused chaos throughout all of Egypt it took The people from the Island of the Dragon, Tiger and The Turtle formed an team together to collect the Ancient Artifacts of the Serizawa family to seal the dragon away, After creating peace they had their first international organisation whose principal mission was to maintain world peace from whoever choose to use the Artifacts for bitter evil. Its primary goals, as stated in its Covenant, included preventing wars through collective security and disarmament and settling international disputes through negotiation and arbitration. They began to live in peace in their island but where's there peace there is also evil due to new leaders who take up the role and can use it how he or she feels. The Serizawa Nation was founded a council of sages. These sages were heavily invested in philosophy and spirituality, The lead sage was known as the Pharaoh due to his deep spiritual affinity with his people. Eventually, one Pharaoh broke with his peers and became sole ruler of the Island of the Dragon, Tiger, and the Turtle enacting a line of succession and relegating the other stages to spiritual concerns. The sages nonetheless retained some political power, and tensions occasionally flared between the two parties. The position of High Sage was created to replace that of the former Pharaoh and the position of Great Sage is used to denote the head of a temple. Now that Jericho is incharge of said Nation he uses his soilders to Defend Africa also with his tech and miltary from New Nexus Africa has become more deadly than ever. Africa Today 565df59d3d700.jpg Category:Africa Category:Generation 1 Category:Location Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Nation Category:Royalty